Void
by abovetheodds
Summary: Troy had everything he could ask for. Still there was something missing, ever since his mom died last year, he was missing something in his life. Thats the one thing that upset him the most, was the void. Troy Ryan Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own HSM. I just like it. LOL

Troy Bolton is a boy of many things. He was the best basketball play at East High. He made great grades in school. Golf was like second nature to him. Troy Bolton could even sing and dance. He had everything he could ask for: great friends, a loving dad, a beautiful girlfriend. Still there was something missing, ever since his mom died last year, he was missing something in his life. That is the one thing that upset him the most was that void.

The blaring sound of the alarm clock rang in his ear. The sound that made his jump ever morning. Troy swung his legs form is bed to the floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed he turned the alarm clock off.

"Time to start the day routine" he said aloud to himself.

Troy walked into his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess. Laughing at the way he looked he began brushed his teeth. Finishing he walked toward the shower turning the water on. Troy was never awake until his shower, it was his energy boost. Taking his clothes off, he stepped into the shower. Soaping up he remembered his dream. Vaguely remembering a blond hair boy lying in his arms on the beach. Looking down he saw he began to get hard.

"Well man, if I don't take care of you now you'll bug me all day."

Troy soaped up his hand and began to stroke himself. Thinking back to his dream of the boy kissing his neck and chest. Troy began to move his hand faster. Then he remembered the boy kissing his stomach and moving slowly to his cock. Right when the boy got to his crotch he felt himself shooting his load.

"Hmm that was nice."

Washing the rest of his body, he exited the shower. Looking at the clock Troy saw he only had 15 minutes to 8.

"Crap im going to be late."

Troy walked thru the large doors of East High. Barely making it on time for the bell. Running down the hall to his locker. He saw everyone walking to class.

"Cutting it close uh Troy!" Jumping around he saw Ryan Evans.

"Yeah, I woke up late."

Not the real reason but a reason enough for everyone to know.

"Well, Troy you better hurry or Mrs. Darbus will give you detention for being late." Ryan said smiling at him.

"Yeah we wouldn't want that."

What a great smile Ryan had. It was so full, just pure happiness. Wooh wooh what a second. Was he thinking Ryan Evans , HA, no way would troy go for him. But he did remember his dream about the blond boy. Could Ryan be the boy. Was Ryan the person that could fill the void in his life. I can't Im dating Gabby , Im not going to break her heart. I love her….

"I think…." he said aloud

Slaming his locker closed he walked towards class.

Please review, This is my first story I have posted on here. Let me know what I can do to make it better or what you would like to see happen. Thank you readers.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldnt sleep tonight so i made chapter two. Hope its good. Thanks for the reviews and adding me to alerts.

As Troy sat in homeroom, he kept looking over at Ryan thinking about his dream and what all this was meaning.

"Why now?" he thought to him. "When I see him I can't help but smile."

Breaking from his thoughts he saw Ryan was now staring at him. Troy jumped as his face turned Ryan. All Ryan could do was laugh at Troy inability to stay focus to Mrs. Darbus speeches about the Grand Theatre.

The bell rang for the end of homeroom. Troy as usually, walked over to Gabriella walking her to first period. As the two walk out of class Troy saw that Ryan had a look on his face. The look was a mix of sadness and jealousy.

"Could Ryan like me too?" he thought.

Troy walked towards the auditorium to clear his head. There was no way he could stay focus in free period practice. As he walked down the aisle, he realize it was just him. Troy began to jog down the aisle as he jumped, lifting himself on top of the stage. He sat on the edge with his feet dangling down.

"Why? Why am I feeling this? Life sucks…. One minute everything's fine, then next, you get a call that your mom died in a car wreck. Then you are so happy with your girlfriend. Only to find out your falling for someone else." Talking to himself.

"Troy?" a voice from the backstage.

Turning around Troy saw Kelsi walk on to the stage.

"Oh, hi Kelsi. What's up?" He asked

"I'm just going to practice a little. You seemed so in thought. If you want I can come back?" she replied.

"No Kelsi its fine, I was just about to leave. I got a lot going on right now just need a minute of peace and quiet." Troy said smiling "Ill see you later Kelsi."

"Bye." she said as she waved.

Troy not able to stop staring at Ryan when they had class together. He couldn't even stop thing about him as he walked Gabriella home.

"Troy, Is everything alright? You seem distracted or something?" said Gabriella while grabbing his hand.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot going on in here." tapping his head with his free hand.

"Well a lots happened to you in the past few months. With your mom and all."

"Yeah, I know. I still can believe it happened. My dad has been trying to take over. Let me tell you I have more pink clothes then Sharpay. And I think my problem lately has been the fact I'm eating his cooking." Troy said with a smirk.

"TROY!! that's mean."

"Hey it's the truth." Wrapping his arms around her from behind as the two of them walk to her front door.

"Do you want to stay for a little while?" She asked him

"I'd love to. I just have a lot to do tonight."

"I understand. Give me a call later if you can. Okay?"

"Sure will."

"Bye." She said as she opened her door to her house.

The truth was he want to run down the street to Ryan's house and tell him he was falling for him. Everyone knew about Ryan. He came out the end of freshman year. He was always getting picked on by people. Once Troy was in Twinkle Town he became friends with Ryan. Most of the bullying stopped from the basketball team, Troy made sure of that. Some still made comments here and there but they stopped beating him up. What worried Troy the most the way they would treat him. Would they start attacking him. No the thing that bothered him the most more than his jock friends was breaking Gabriella's heart. They have been through so much. They fought trying to be in the callbacks. She was there for him when his mom died.

"Mom what do I do?" the said looking up at the sun setting sky. Troy reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. The clock said 7:30.

"I guess that's enough walking aimlessly around town."

Walking into his house he saw his dad setting up the table for dinner. Throwing his school bag on the floor, he walked into the kitchen as him and his dad sat down to dinner. They talked about the normal things: School, basketball, girls, basketball, his dad teen days, and more basketball. After dinner Troy walked up to his room. Once in his room he took his clothes off leaving his boxer on. So soon as he was about to walk out he heard his computer Bing. Turning around to see who had message him. He noticed it was Ryan.

**DramaBoy76: Hey Troy, How was school?**

The thought of Ryan just messaging him brought a smile to his face. Sitting down at his desk he began to reply.

**BBallPlaymaker22: SO…SO…**

**DramaBoy76: Yeah, I could tell you seemed zoned out.**

**BBallPlaymaker22: Hey what can I say?**

**DramaBoy76: Hey, I want to ask, well I never wanted to bring it up at school you seemed fine but, are you okay. **

**BBallPlaymaker22: Yeah Im better for a while it was bad. Me and my dad are doing good now though.**

**DramaBoy76: oh hey, do you have plans tomorrow night?**

**BBallPlaymaker22: For once I have nothing to do Chad is going to hang with Taylor and Gabriella is going out with her mom.**

**DramaBoy76: Well would you like to hang out at Coffeeshop with a few people from Drama. We are starting to go on Fridays. **

Troys smile grew even wider as he read the message.

**BBallPlaymaker22: Yeah Ryan that would be fun.**

**DramaBoy76: Okay well we are going to be there at 7. So I guess ill see you tomorrow at school. Have a great night.**

**BBallPlaymaker22: Night.**

Signing off Troy jumped from he's seat with his hands in the air like he just won the championship all over again.

Review please thanks...


	3. Chapter 3

-1Troy stood on the stage, class didn't start for another ten minutes. This moment gave him a chance to think. _I'm going to be hanging out with Ryan! Its not like it's going to be a date. Sharpay and Kelsie will be their. _Troy thought. _What am I thinking. I'm thinking clear is the thing. I don't belong with Gabriella anymore. Ryan, he's the one I belong with. Tonight! Tonight, I'm going to tell Ryan how I feel. _Troy got the biggest smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ryan said as he walk through the auditorium door.

"Oh, nothing! Just happy that's all." Troy said turning towards Ryan.

Troy watched Ryan walk down the aisle. Troy never took his eyes off him. All Troy wanted to do was jump off the stage and run up to Ryan and kiss him.

"So Troy, your still coming tonight to the Coffeehouse right?" Ryan said as he walked onto the stage.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it." Troy replied as he walked towards Ryan.

"Great! I have something I want to tell you. Well really show you."

_What could it be?_ Troy thought.

"Oh really? Will I like it?" Troy said as he walked right up to Ryan.

"I hope. I'm glad we've become friends." Ryan said looking into Troy's eyes.

"Yeah, me to Ryan. I think right now you're my only sane friend. Everyone else has been acting different towards me since my mom died. Its like you help feel a void." Troy smiled with a toothed grin.

"Well, all I can really do is be there for you when you need a friend."

"Thanks." Troy said leaning closer to Ryan

"Anytime."

"THE STAR HAS ARRIVED!" Sharpay stated as she walked through.

Both boys jumped at the sound of Sharpay.

"Where is everyone? We have a production to put together!" Sharpay said with a bossy attitude.

Sharpay seeing the boys split up as she walked in changed her attitude to a loving tone.

"Oh hi boys. Troy, how are you? Are you going to be coming to hang out with everyone tonight?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah!"

"Good it will be fun." Sharpay replied smiling at Troy

All after school Troy was stressed. He pulled everything out of his closet trying to find the right outfit. The thing that was stressing him out was what Ryan had to tell him. _I hope it him telling me that he like me. That would make it easier for me tonight. _After spending over two hours he found the right outfit. As he pulled the red polo shirt he saw the clock read 6:42pm. _Crap I'm late. _Troy grabbed his jeans from his bed. Putting one leg in his jeans he lost his balance falling to the floor on his stomach. _Smooth Troy Smooth. _ After getting up Troy ran down stairs out the door not even hearing his dad telling him to have fun.

Troy pulled up to the Coffeehouse in his dads old Ford truck. He took a deep breath looking in the rear view mirror. "Okay Troy, you can do this." walking up to the door he saw Sharpay and a few other people he didn't recognize sitting down talking. Taking a last deep breath Troy opened the door. Looking around he didn't see Ryan. _Maybe he drove himself and he's not here yet. _He looked up seeing Ryan at the counter. Ryan was standing there in dark jeans and a black and white shit wearing a white hat. _Wow! He looks hot._

Then Troy felt sick, he was shaking, his eyes started to water. Troy saw Ryan holding another guys hand. That other guy gave Ryan a kiss. The void that had been filled was empty again. Troy couldn't hold the tears back any longer. _How could I have been stupid. Of course Ryan had a boyfriend. Why wouldn't he. _

Then Ryan looked over towards Troy.

"Troy! You here." Ryan said

Troy completely ignored him and walked back out the door.

_I'm so stupid._

"Troy, wait up?" A voice from behind.

_I have to be the biggest idiot ever._

"Troy, would you wait."

_Honestly. What was I thinking?_

"What's wrong Troy?"

Troy sat back in his car where Ryan final caught up to him. Ryan grabbed the car door so Troy would be unable to close the door.

"Troy, is your problem?" Ryan said in a tone.

Noticing that Troy had was crying he soften his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Ryan I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Troy replied

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Ryan I'm serious leave me alone."

"Troy, what is wrong? You where fine at school?"

"You could have told be you where dating someone." Troy said turning his head towards Ryan.

"Well. We just started to date. That's what I was going to tell you tonight. I told everyone else already." Ryan started looking down at the ground. "I thought you where okay with me liking guys. But I guess your weren't." Ryan let go of Troy's car door and started to walk away.

"Ryan!" Troy called

"Yeah?" Ryan replied without turning around.

"I'm upset with the fact that you have a boyfriend because…because I was going to tell you that… Ryan, I like you. I like you so much. Every time I see you, you bring a smile to my face. You make me feel so happy. Happier than anyone has ever made me feel."

Troy as so caught up in his speech that he hadn't realized Ryan was at his car door again leaning in.

"You like me?" Ryan said in a sexy voice.

"Um….Yeah I do"

Ryan then leaned in closer to Troy and pressed his lips to Troy's. Ryan wet Troy's bottom lips asking for permission further the kiss. Troy opened his mouth allowing Ryan tongue move in. Troy moved his hands to Ryan's side pulling him in closer to him. The both could tell by there passionate kiss they where wanted more. Troy leaning back in his seat pulling Ryan on top of him. They both started to explore each others bodies with there hands. Ryan moved his hands across Troy's chest as Troy slid his hands under Ryan's shirt feeling the warmth of this back against his hands.

"What should I do about Chad Gabby?" Taylor said

"Taylor, Tell him your not ready. If he loves you he will understand." Gabriella replied.

Both girls where walking down the sidewalk towards the Coffeehouse.

"So why are we going to the Coffeehouse?" Taylor asked

"I just want to stop in and say hi to Troy that's all." Gabriella answered.

"Sure, you just don't like him being alone with Sharpay."

"Yes cuz we all know Troy is the type of person who would go after Sharpay."

"Gabby if the shop fits?"

They both laughed together.

"Theirs Troy's car." Gabriella stated looking in the distance.

"Yeah, anyways back to Chad." Taylor said completely ignoring the car issue.

But as Gabriella focused closer at the car as they walked by the parking lot. She noticed that someone was in there.

"Troy? Ryan? Kissing?" She said under her breath.

Okay for some reason I had a problem making this chapter. I don't know why.. lol.. Please comment. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Troy was tired. He had been driving around until 4AM. He still felt the force that Ryan put on his lips. Troy bit his lip. Ryan's lips should be outlawed. They were full and so soft. To top it off, the cute little noises should not be allowed to come out of them. Hw was wondering what he should do and how he could have acted that way towards Ryan. "Why did I just leave Ryan?" Troy thought. "All I could do was say I'm sorry but I can't do this. How pathetic can I be. I just drove off and left him there scratching his head."

Troy opened his eyes and peered into the darkness of his room. His head was pounding. He slowly moved his head to his nightstand. The clock read 8:36 PM. He closed his eyes again. There was a dull throbbing pain behind them. He knew he should have set his alarm, but he'd been so tired. He felt hot, sticky and he had that dry cotton feel in his mouth. He slowly sat up in his bed. The pain in his head increased. Suddenly an image of Ryan lying on top of him popped in his mind. He felt the familiar current of bliss and mixed with shame build up inside him. Troy's head fell back down onto his pillow. Troy was really starting to regretted telling Ryan. "What about Gabriella? Ahhh! My head. Why is God punishing me?"

"Troy? Champ, are you awake?"

"Shit!" Troy thought. Throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Uh yeah, Dad..." God, his voice sounded hoarse.

"Champ, are you getting sick? Gabriella is on the phone." he heard the knob of his bedroom door move.

"No. No. Uh, I'm fine, I'll be right there dad!" He heard the click of the knob turning back.

"Okay"

Troy slowly got out of bed. He staggered into the bathroom. Flipping on the light switch his eyes squinted in pain. He looked at his face in the mirror. God, he looked like shit. He splashed a little water on his face. Several minutes later. Troy walked downstairs to the living room. His dad was sitting at his desk looking over playbooks. His dad noticed him and pointed at the phone sitting on the end table.

"Hello!" Troy said walking into the kitchen.

"About time! Geez Troy, sleep long enough?" Replied Gabriella.

"Yeah. Ha…Ha… My head has been killing me." Troy answered as he opened a cabinet.

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

"Na… I took some stuff." Grabbing a glass for the cabinet.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What about?" He replied walking over to the refrigerator.

"Do you love me?" she said as Troy's heart stopped.

"……Gabriella I do I really love you." He said smiling opening the fridge.

"I know you have been going thru a lot Troy. Its just. Its just, last night me and Taylor where going to surprise you at the Coffeeshop." There was a burning sensation in his gut. "And outside I saw. I think I saw. You and Ryan." The glass fell from his hand. "Where you two making out?" He wanted to throw up.

"Champ! You okay?" Troy's dad called from the other room at the sound of braking glass.

"YEAH DAD! I GOT IT" He yelled to him. "Gabby, Its…..We….I..can..explain."

"Troy, maybe we should…"

"No!" He said cutting her off.

"Troy."

"Nothing happened. Okay stuff happened.. Its just. Its not going to happen again I promise." He said trying to reassure her.

"Okay." she said with a soft voice.

"Im sorry, Gabriella."

"Get that headache under control. Ill talk to you tomorrow." She replied in a up beat tone.

"Sure, I will. Hey?" Feeling like a dog that just got kicked.

"Yeah?"

"What did Taylor say?"

"She didn't see."

"Okay."

"I know I maybe setting myself up, but Im not forcing you to stop being his friend. I just want you…"

Cutting her off again "Nothing is going on."

"Okay well good night, Troy"

"Night Gabriella." Rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "I love you." But the line was already disconnected.

Troy just stared at the broken glass for a while. His heart was pounding. Gabriella had nothing to worry about. She mustn't have seen how he left Ryan standing there. There was no way he would talk to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story.

Thanks for the adds too.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Ryan walked in to the gym of East High. It was very relaxing to watch Troy Bolton's figure casually move down the basketball court. Troy crouched low, dribbling the ball affectively between his legs, switching from left hand to right hand. Troy's body unfolded as he jumped into the air. The ball was released with a flick of the wrist and traveled in a perfect form towards the basket... Swoosh. Nothing but net.

"Nice shot."

"Oh, hey, Ryan. Thanks." Troy brushed the back of his arm against his forehead. While Ryan approached him at the sidelines, Troy bent down and grabbed his water bottle. He took a long, deep drink. Ryan's gaze focused on his throat as he swallowed. Suddenly his mouth was feeling a little dry. Ryan shook his head trying to turn his mind back to there conversation.

"So, how are you Troy? What have you been doing lately?" Ryan asked in a concern attitude.

"Oh, well let's see! Last week I found out that I'm in love with someone of the same sex. I confessed my love by making out with them. They also have a boyfriend. Oh, and my girlfriend saw me kiss him too." he replied in a dry tone.

Troy saw the oh shit look come onto Ryan's face while he had unloaded everything on him.

"Seriously! Gabriella saw what happened? Did you two break up?"

"No we're still together. She not really trusting me right now. But I told her there was nothing there. There isn't. Your dating someone and I still love her. So yeah, honestly, I don't know what to do."

"Troy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one who drove off and left you standing there." Troy responded looking down at the ground.

"Its okay, there's no hard feelings. I understand its hard figuring things out like that. But I do like you a lot Troy. Everything that happened this summer at the country club and with your moms death."

"Do you want to play some one-on-one?" The abrupt change in topic caught Ryan off guard.

"Uh, sorry Troy, I don't ..."

"Fine, sure, forget it." Troy said with anger and, let's face it, and disappointment. But he couldn't help it.

"It's just..."

"I said it's fine, Ryan."

"Troy..." He didn't want him to go like this.

"I don't get it, Ryan" The look in Troy's eyes made Ryan want to turn away.

This situation between him and Ryan, he wasn't ready to confront it yet. He didn't want to do any more questioning, any more soul searching. Why couldn't he be a normal teenager for once? He resented Ryan for pushing. Why couldn't he just leave it alone?

"God Troy would you let me talk." Ryan said raising his voice.

"Yeah." Troy replied looking at the floor again.

"I don't know how to play. I cant shoot or dribble worth a crap."

"I could teach you, If you want?" He replied in a shy tone.

"Troy, I'm your friend and I'm here for you. Even though things might seem awkward. Plus I'm still your only sane friend." Ryan replied with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah that's true. Ryan."

There was a moment of silence. Ryan didn't know how to proceed.

"Oh and I'm not with Chris anymore." Ryan blurted out.

"What? Why?" Troy raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

"Well, If there is any chance at all that I can be with you. I'm going to be here. You need to figure out what you want and I'm here to help you."

Troy realized at that moment he got it. He could either face the truth or he could try to pretend he didn't feel the way he did about Ryan. He could try to play it off, but, no, he won't. He wanted Ryan. He craved his presence. Somehow, the tension had dissipated.

"Hey Ryan, I've got some time, how about I show you how to play a little?" Troy offered.

"Sure." It wasn't exactly the response he had hoped for but Troy would take whatever he could get. For now.

The two of them went over the basics of a while. For Troy it was nice. He was able to be near Ryan without feeling guilty. He was just teaching him basketball. Nothing else. Well, occasionally they would rube up against each other and he enjoyed that. Soon the two of them were interrupted but Troy's cell phone. Leaving Ryan in the middle of the court Troy walked over to his bag and retrieved his phone. It was a text from Gabriella.

**Meet me in the chem lab when u get a chance**

Troy turned around to Ryan "I have to go but ill talk to you later."

"Okay, I had fun. Troy, thanks for teaching me."

"Anytime. Bye."

Standing in the door way to the chemistry lab. Troy just stared at Gabriella. She was so beautiful, smart, innocent, and kind. Why? Why after what I did would she still want to be with me? He was thrown off his train of thought when she looked up at him. She waved him over to her.

"Hey Gabriella, what's up?" While walking through the maze of lab stations.

"Nothing much, Just working on project with Taylor. Which she went on a break twenty minutes ago to meet Chad and hasn't returned." she removed the safety goggles.

"Gab, why are you still with me." Troy asked at a whisper.

"Troy, I'm your girlfriend and I'm here for you. Even though things might seem awkward right now. I understand. You have a lot going through your head and its hard figuring it out. But I do love you. I love you so much Troy. Everything that happened this summer between us and with your mom dieing. You need someone and I want to be that person."

Geez she sound like Ryan. Know wonder he was confused with Ryan and Gabriella, they where one in the same.

"Thanks. I love you to." he said trying to smile.

"My mom is taking me to Western to look at the campus. So I'm going to be gone for a few days." She smiled at Troy.

"That sucks." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean that suck that your going to be leaving me, not that your looking at the college." He smiled.

"Yeah well, will you be okay without me?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I think I will manage."

"Can I trust you?" she said that looking at him. He felt like she saw staring at his soul.

"Yes." He replied in a whisper looking at her in the eyes.

Let me know what you would like to see happen. Maybe I can fit it in to my story.

Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this chapter is a little longer.

This chapter is the one that makes the story M.

Thanks for the comments and adds.

Sharpay opened the door. "Troy," she said, surprised. "Come in."

Troy walked in to the house. "Hi, Sharpay."

Sharpay gave him a questioning look.

"I was wondering if Ryan was home?"

"Yeah, sure," Sharpay said. "He's just doing some yoga with mom. I'll go get him--"

Mr. Evans came in, also surprised to see him. "Hi, Troy."

Troy smiled. "Hello, Mr. Evans."

"How's your Friday night going?" He asked.

"Oh, great, thanks," Troy said.

Mr. Evans nodded. "Working on your golf swing still?"

"Yes sir." Troy replied.

Ryan appeared and looked at Troy strangely. "...Hi."

Troy rubbed his head. "Hey."

Mr. Evans looked at the two of them, "Well, I'll leave you boys alone."

Ryan went over to the refrigerator and took a bottle of water . "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

Troy shrugged. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

Ryan blinked. "Okay."

Troy looked at him and smiled.

"What?" Ryan said smiling back at him

Troy just shook his head. They stood there for a second.

Troy shifted from foot to foot and fiddled with the zipper of his jacket.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ryan asked.

"That would be great," Troy replied.

Ryan went over to the rack and got his jacket "Shar." he called. "Troy and I are going for a walk."

"Okay," She called back. "Don't forget we have to get up early tomorrow."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah I remembered," he called.

"Come on," he said to Troy, and they stepped outside.

They walked a little while in silence, Ryan repeatedly glancing sideways at Troy.

"So where are you to going in the morning?" Troy finally spoke.

"We are going to the country club. Mom and Dad are going to have it remodeled this winter. They want us to help them pick things out." Ryan said focusing on the ground in front of him.

"Cool, but it will look even better."

"What did you want to talk about?" Ryan asked bluntly.

"Nothing really. Gabriella went to check out a college this weekend she wont be back for a week. So, I got bored and I wanted to see you." Troy said turning towards Ryan.

"That's cool. So a week without harsh looks from the girlfriend. Sweet." He replied with a smile.

" Hey! Want to swing?" Troy said pointing to the swings.

"Sure, why not?" Following Troy to the swings.

Ryan looked at Troy studying him as they sat on the swings, barely moving.

"So?" Ryan said lightly.

Troy looked up at him with his hair covering his eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry about Gabriella."

"I take it just like any other look I get. Don't worry."

Troy leaned in and cupped Ryan's cheek. His mouth was gentle but insistent.

Ryan made a surprised noise and let his hands settle on Troy's shoulders. He shifted a feet to bring himself closer.

As Troy began to suck on his lower lip, Ryan pulled back a little. "Troy," he said a little breathlessly.

"Yeah," Troy said, kissing him again.

"Um..." Ryan broke away from another kiss. "I don't want you to worry about Gabriella."

"I know," Troy said against his lips. "She's not here though."

Troy kissed him once more, then backed off. "You're right. That's not fair to you."

Ryan nodded.

Troy kicked his feet as they hung down from the swing.

Sharpay adjusted her purse as she and Ryan walked into school.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sharpay said.

"I'm just saying, a little restraint from the color pink wont hurt, Shar," Ryan said.

"I want people to notice our trophies right away," Sharpay said.

"But I thought we, which I mean you, got over the talent show last summer." Ryan said. "Still we have a lot of trophies and we worked hard to win those. I want people to see that when they walk in."

"That's a good point, except for that you're wrong, and…"

Ryan nearly got run over by the basketball team.

"Watch out!" Chad muttered.

"Sorry," Ryan said to them.

"Look where you're going," another one grumbled as they walked off.

"Hey, Ryan!" Troy said.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Um. Hi."

"Do you have anything going on tonight?" Troy asked while walking by.

"Not really, Why?" Ryan replied passing him.

"Want to come over? I can teach you some more basketball moves." Troy said smiling.

"Sounds good to me." returning the smile.

"Cool," Troy said walking off. "Six my house."

"Ill be there." As he waved bye to Troy.

"Basketball?" Sharpay looking at Ryan in disbelief.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Troy is tried of the way the team treats him about his mom and Gabriella is gone this week."

"Basketball?" She said again with the same look.

"What? Its fun. I'm learning it pretty well."

"Basketball?"

"Shut up!" Ryan said with a laugh as he pushed her into the class room.

Troy drippled the ball and then laid it up. "Yeah, my dad had some basketball coaching conference to go to tonight."

Ryan soon followed with the same actions..

"That's really looking a lot better, Ryan," Troy said. "Your a natural athlete."

Ryan grinned and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, just a little klutzy when it comes to sports."

"No way," Troy said. "You're good. Just gotta play with confidence."

Ryan smiled again.

"Okay, run toward the basket," Troy said. "I'll pass it to you."

Ryan ran towards the basket, the ball went from Troy's hands to Ryan's straight into the basket.

Awesome Ry." Troy said smiling at him.

"Every year," Ryan said as they walked towards the house. "I'm amazed at how the October air feels at night."

Troy nodded. "It has a particular smell. A good smell."

Ryan tucked his hands under his arms. "You're not cold?"

Troy shook his head. "C'mere."

He took Ryan's hands in his. He walked over to the couch and pulled Ryan down to sit with him.

"You really are warm," Ryan said.

Troy shrugged, smiling faintly.

"Can I...?" Troy started. He brushed his hand over Ryan's cheek.

Ryan closed his eyes and let out a long, slow breath. He opened them again when he felt Troy pull him close, kissing him.

Ryan made a small sound of approval and ran his fingers through Troy's hair, cupping the back of his head, holding him in place.

Troy pressed small kisses on Ryan's mouth, then bent his neck to tease Ryan's throat with his tongue.

Ryan gasped at that, and Troy sucked lightly, then biting a little with his teeth.

"Ah..." Ryan said quietly. "Harder..."

Troy moved his mouth more firmly against Ryan's neck, flicking his tongue against the skin.

"Troy wait." Ryan started to talk.

"Shh," Troy said, then took Ryan's mouth again.

Ryan moaned as Troy's tongue slid against his, and he insinuated a hand between their bodies.

Troy began to work his hand against Ryan's cock through his jeans.

"Mm," Ryan said, deep in his throat.

Troy pulled Ryan closer, his arm around Ryan's waist, then let his hand roam a little farther down to grip Ryan's ass.

Ryan breathed hard around the kiss, then pulled back, licking his lips.

"Hm?" Ryan asked, his hand on Troy's leg.

Troy rubbed the palm of his hand against his leg. He looked at Ryan from under his long hair. "I guess, this is the part where I ask if you want to go to my room?"

"Yeah?" Ryan blinked. "Troy, I don't think…"

Troy nodded. "Right, but right now, I don't care. I just want to be with you and I want to know how it is. I'm really scared and I've never done anything like this before…."

Ryan bit his lower lip and nodded. "You and Gabriella never did this?"

Troy cleared his throat. "Not really. Have you?

Ryan shook his head yes and traced Troy's cheekbone with his thumb. "We should slow down, then."

He leaned forward and kissed Troy's cheek, then jaw.

"Um..." Troy closed his eyes as if to concentrate on what he was saying. "Sorry, that I don't…"

"Don't apologize," Ryan said quietly. He kissed Troy's mouth.

"You have." Troy interrupted the kiss with a laugh.

"What?" Ryan said.

"I can't say it; it'll sound too stupid," Troy said.

"No, what?" Ryan asked.

"Okay," Troy said. He grinned, shook his head, then said, "You have...an incredible mouth."

Ryan let out half a laugh and looked down at his lap, blushing.

"Yeah, I know, It was corny," Troy said. "But..." He rubbed his thumb against Ryan's lower lip.

Ryan smiled, then sucked the tip of Troy's thumb.

"Mm," Troy said, leaning in to kiss Ryan again.

Troy got up and pulled Ryan to his feet. He stood next to Ryan, his hand on his waist. He leaned his forehead against Ryan's. "I'm ready, if you are?" he murmured.

Ryan smiled and kissed him quickly. "Yeah." He ruffled Troy's hair.

Troy settled on his bed, pulling Ryan on top of him, kissing him. "Take your shirt off," he mumbled.

"Okay," Ryan said a little breathlessly.

Ryan did, Troy slid his hands along Ryan's back, holding his neck to kiss Ryan's chest.

Ryan let out a deep breath.

"Ryan," Troy said. "You're gorgeous."

Ryan laughed a little. "No, I'm not."

"I am…" Troy kissed him. "being serious."

Ryan hid his face against Troy's neck and laughed quietly. "Shut up."

Troy kissed him again, then pulled away. "Hang on a second." He got his own shirt off.

Ryan ran his hand along Troy's side. Troy reached for him and began mouthing wet kisses along his throat.

Ryan gasped and thrust hard against Troy's hips.

"So that the spot?" Troy mumbled.

Ryan nodded, grinding against Troy.

Troy kissed him there a few more times, then dragged his tongue along the skin.

"Hey, Troy?" Ryan said.

Troy stopped kissing him. "Yeah?"

Ryan ran his hands down Troy's back, coming to rest against his ass. He pulled Troy in tight to him. "Do you want to do me?"

Troy took in a deep breath.

"Yeah," Troy said, kissing him.

"You are serious about the whole thing?"

"Yeah," Troy said.

"You know how it basically works?" Ryan asked.

"No……Yes Ry, I know" Troy said. "I'm not that inexperienced." He smiled at Ryan.

Ryan kissed him. "Sorry just not sure what you know and don't."

Troy smiled and sat up, reaching for his night stand draw. "I didn't know if you'd want to, but I figured, just in case..." He pulled out a condom and some lube.

Ryan laughed.

"Hey," Ryan said, kissing him. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Troy said. "I'm just kind of...really, really nervous now."

"I've got an idea," Ryan said standing up. "Take the rest of your clothes off." He said undoing his belt.

Troy glanced down at his jeans. "I don't think that's going to keep me from being nervous..."

"Just do it."

"Okay," Troy said, taking off his shoes and socks, then sliding his jeans and boxers off. He glanced over at Ryan, who was naked too.

Ryan reached for him and pulled him against his body. He kissed Troy's neck. Troy made a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Here, I'll just start below," Ryan said.

"How am I going to be able to...do the other thing, if you..." Troy said.

"We'll do that after," Ryan said. "This'll will help."

Troy swallowed.

"Sit back," Ryan whispered.

Troy did, Ryan sat between them, then he lowered himself to kiss the tip of Troy's cock.

Troy touched the back of Ryan's head.

He leaned the back of his head against his pillow as Ryan sucked him. He began to breathe more heavily, then gasped. "Ry--"

Ryan glanced up at him as he came.

Ryan sat back up again and kissed Troy slowly. "See? Not so bad now, right?"

Troy kissed him. "Yeah."

Ryan smiled. "Great."

Troy ran his hands over Ryan's body, kissing his shoulder.

"You still want to continue?" Ryan asked.

Troy looked Ryan up and down. "Yeah, do you?" he said.

"Yeah, but" Ryan said, gently kissing Troy's collarbone, "Only if your one hundred percent sure you want to." Troy shook his head yes, while smiling.

Ryan leaned back, slowly bringing Troy down with him. Ryan laid on his back, one leg bent and the other one laid out straight.

Troy looked at his spread legs.

Ryan nodded.

"So I should, um..." Troy glanced around for the lube. "...Use my fingers first."

"Yeah," Ryan said.

"Okay," Troy said. He squirted some lube on his fingers and winced. "It comes out kind of fast," he said nervously.

Ryan trailed his fingers over Troy's chest.

Troy bit his lip, and hesitantly pressed his finger against Ryan's hole.

Ryan twitched.

"What?" Troy said quickly.

"Nothing," Ryan said. "Just a little cold."

Troy withdrew his hand and rubbed his thumb over his first two fingers, getting them warm.

"Is that better?" he asked, touching Ryan again.

Ryan nodded, licking his lips.

"Okay," Troy said, rubbing his finger over the hole. Slowly, he started to push it in.

Troy moved his hand more quickly between Ryan's legs.

"All right," Ryan gasped. "That's probably enough with the fingers."

Troy nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out.

Ryan sat up and kissed him.

Troy opened the condom and began to slide it on. Troy bit his lip. "Okay." He kissed Ryan and slowly entered him.

"You okay?" Troy asked.

Ryan nodded.

Troy took another deep breath and guided himself in.

"Yeah, that's it..." Ryan said.

Troy pushed farther in.

"God..." Ryan said.

"Sorry, do you want me to….." Troy started to withdraw.

Ryan hooked his leg over Troy's back. "No, no. Just give me a second." He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

Troy gasped as he slid the rest of the way in.

"You can just...relax, like that?" Ryan said.

"Yeah," Troy smiled.

Troy pulled back a little, then pushed back in.

Ryan sighed as Troy kept up the motion. Ryan eventually wrapped his arms and legs around Troy's body, lifting himself up with each thrust. Troy couldn't believe on how good this was feeling.

"Troy..." Ryan said. He was breathing heavily now, covered with a blanket of sweat,

"Oh my God...oh God..." Ryan moaned loudly and came against his stomach.

Troy kept moving, his arms starting to tremble, his face screwed tight in concentration.

Ryan ran his hands up and down Troy's back, then brought his hand to rest against Troy's ass. Ryan began to kiss Troy's mouth. Troy made small noises between kisses. Soon Troy felt himself reaching the end as he pulled Ryan in closer.

The two laid in bed, wrapped in each others arms

"Are you all right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Ryan said. "Are you?"

"I'm good, I'm great," Troy said smiling. "Never better." Troy yawned.

"You're incredible, you know that?" Ryan said.

"Me?" Troy said as he yawned again.

"Hey," Ryan said, kissing Troy's forehead. "If you want to fall asleep, I'll wake you up before I have to get you home."

"Okay, but you sleep too." Troy mumbled, resting his face against Ryan's chest.

Ryan smiled at him as Troy drifted off. Ryan ran his fingers through Troy's hair.

He stared at the dark sky outside the window and held Troy a little closer, not sure if this moment would happen again.

Ryan woke up with a jump, when Troy began to mutter something.

He ran his hands through Troy's hair again. "It's okay..." he whispered.

"Please God..." Troy said scared. "No……. Please….. No"

"It's okay," Ryan said.

Troy jerked suddenly and, in a matter of seconds, he was hugging Ryan so tight,

Ryan kissed him on the forehead "It's okay. You had a nightmare."

Troy blinked. "Yeah," he said. "It was so real though." He rubbed his hands over his face, then stood up slipping on his boxers.

"You want to talk about it?" Ryan asked taking his boxers from Troy "Sometimes it helps too."

"It was the car wreck." Troy said, lying down on the bed between Ryan's legs.

"What happened? I never really heard about it." Ryan asked

"Well, me and my mom where coming home from the store. It was raining really hard, you could barely see two feet in front of you. A car ran a stop sign, causing my mom to swerve into a work truck and telephone pole. A PVC pipe from the truck went through the windshield, piercing my moms chest," Troy started to cry. " I was stuck, I couldn't open my door, all I could do was sit there while my mom died."

"Troy, I'm so sorry." Ryan said quietly.

"I have that dream…. Nightmare, all the time." Troy said.

Ryan hugged Troy harder

"But this time it was different." Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked

"You where in it." Troy said. "You where sitting behind my mom, the pipe hit you to." He began to cry again.

"Well, good thing it was just a dream and I get to sit here with you in my arms." Ryan smiled.

"True." Leaning up kissing Ryan on the lips.

"Troy, you up?" Troy's dad said downstairs.

The two boys broke the kiss, jumping off the bed throwing the rest of there clothes on.

"Yeah dad!" Troy replied "Me and Ryan are playing a videogame."

Troy grabbed his jeans from the floor. Putting one leg in his jeans, he lost his balance falling to the floor on his stomach.

"Smooth move, Troy." Ryan said smiling.

Troy looking up at Ryan from the floor. "This happens more then Id like to admit to."

Ryan reached down helping Troy to his feet.

Please review…


End file.
